There are many situations in which a vehicle or boat is susceptible to theft. These are categorized by two situations: one in which the vehicle or boat is left unattended and the other is one in which the vehicle or boat is occupied, but the occupants are asleep or otherwise unguarded.
In marine cases where the boat is unattended, the boat is often in a slip or on a boat lift. In most situations, a boat in a slip or on a lift usually has the bow positioned towards a neighboring body of land and the stern faces the open water. Since most boats, especially pleasure craft, are easily accessed from the stern, it is easy for a thief to enter the boat either from the neighboring dock or from another watercraft. This entry is very hard to detect from land being hidden by the structure of the boat, especially at night. Once aboard, it is often very easy to break into the cabin to steal valuables and/or to hot-wire the boat and steal the boat.
In marine cases where the boat is attended and the occupants are asleep, it is often very difficult to detect a thief boarding the boat. Often, when the occupants are asleep in the cabin, valuables such as watches, radios, music players, portable televisions and the like are sitting targets for the thief. The noise of the sea and the natural motion of the boat only help the thief keep from being detected.
What is needed is a system and apparatus that will prevent such thefts by signaling either the occupant or a passer-by of the robbery in progress.